


Witness Protection

by Sara1991



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Arguing, Betrayal, Character Death, Crime, Dancing, Drama, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Fighting, Fooling Around, Friendship, Gentle Sex, Homeschool, Hurt/Comfort, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Lost - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Making Things Work, Making Up, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pride, Protected Sex, Protectiveness, Romance, Rough Sex, Running Away, Secrets, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spin the Bottle, Strangers Living Together, Suspense, Teen Pregnancy, Therapy, Tragedy, Truth or Dare, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Rewrite of an older story: Fixing up with the use of Grammarly.I have writer's block and have just been going through older stories & fixing them upAUA bunch of teenagers who witnessed a bunch of crimes…which are found to be connected. Seeing as there are a group of people connected in this issue, the FBI decided to move all of the families to a new town in a different part of the country and they could privately discuss what they saw and what they're feelings are towards it and how it's effecting them in therapy three times a week. Strong bonds are created, as are relationships.Please Review.PLZ NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS; I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY I WRITE & CHARACTERS I CREATE!
Relationships: Aino Minako/Seiya Kou, Aizawa Mint/Fujiwara Zakuro, Akasaka Keiichirou/Meiou Setsuna, Aoyama Masaya/Maya (OC), Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Kino Makoto/Yaten Kou, Meguro Tasuku/Shirayuki Berry, Midorikawa Lettuce/Pie, Mizuno Ami/Taiki Kou, Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche, Shirogane Ryou/Kari (OC)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

** Tokyo Mew Mew **

  * Ryou
  * Ichigo
  * Mint
  * Lettuce
  * Pudding
  * Zakuro
  * Berry
  * Masaya
  * Kish
  * Keiichiro
  * Pie
  * Tart
  * Tasuku



** Sailor Moon **

  * Usagi
  * Ami
  * Rei
  * Makoto
  * Minako
  * Rini
  * Setsuna
  * Haruka
  * Michiru
  * Hotaru
  * Mamoru
  * Seiya
  * Taiki
  * Yaten



** Created Characters: **

  * Kari
  * Maya
  * Haru
  * Ringo



** Siblings: **

  * Mamoru-20, Seiya-18, Taiki-18 & Yaten-18
  * Pie-20, Berry-15, Maya-16 & Tart-14
  * Setsuna-19, Lettuce-16 & Tasuku-16
  * Keiichiro-20, Ryou-15 & Masaya-16
  * Ichigo-15, Rini-12 & Ringo-12
  * Haru-14 & Pudding-12
  * Ami-17 & Mint-15
  * Rei-16 & Hotaru-12
  * Kish-15 & Kari-15
  * Minako-16 & Usagi-16
  * Haruka-19 & Makoto-16
  * Michiru-19 & Zakuro-17



** Pairings: **

  * Ryou x Kari
  * Kish x Ichigo
  * Mamoru x Usagi
  * Keiichiro x Setsuna
  * Zakuro x Mint
  * Haruka x Michiru
  * Seiya x Minako
  * Yaten x Makoto
  * Taiki x Ami
  * Pie x Lettuce
  * Tasuku x Berry
  * Masaya x Maya



** Singles: **

  * Rei
  * Pudding
  * Tart
  * Ringo
  * Haru
  * Rini
  * Hotaru



* * *

**Kish & Kari:**

Kish and his twin sister, Kari, lived a peaceful life in a small town in England. 

The two of them have been living with their grandparents for the last five years since their father got drunk and killed their mother after she "forgot" to do some of the housework. 

In reality, Kari was very ill and needed a lot of attention at the time, and their mother didn't have the time to get everything done.

It didn't matter that Kish helped as much as possible; that only made their dad even angrier because men shouldn't be doing any domestic stuff. 

So when he got home to a "messy" house, he became enraged and shot their mother and went after Kari, but Kish being the brother he was, protected her and got shot in the arm.

Police were called after a neighbor complained, and their father was taken to jail, later apologizing, and regretting everything. 

Kish was taken to the hospital, where he made a quick recovery.

That happened when they were ten, and Kari took it really hard and blames herself—still does to this day. It only made Kish become a very protective brother.

Kish and Kari are both currently single and have no interest in dating. 

Kari had a boyfriend at one point, but they broke up after he hurt her—and Kish beat the crap out of him. 

Kish also had a girlfriend but broke up with her because she was insanely jealous of Kari and was always saying crap.

They are fraternal twins, meaning they do not look alike: 

Kish has shoulder-length forest green hair and amber eyes. 

Kari has long brown hair with an orange hint, reaching her upper back and emerald-green eyes.

They are currently fifteen and have jobs to help their grandparents for all they've done for them. However, a few days ago, they had to quit their jobs and move to Japan.

About a week ago, the two of them witnessed the murder of a very wealthy and important couple in the little town where they lived.

** Flashback:  **

Kish and Kari were just walking out of a store after buying some groceries for the house when they heard a woman screaming and a man yelling obscenities.

After a minute or two, Kish and Kari investigated what they had heard: Kish was curious about what was going on; Kari just stuck with her brother.

Kari did her best to keep up with Kish and was right behind him when he stopped.

"Kish, what's going on?" Kari asked and then saw what Kish was looking at.

Kish just stood there, watching the scene in front of them, shocked before coming to his senses to get him and his sister out of there.

"Kish?" Kari asked, scared.

"Shhh, it's ok Kari. Just be quiet and back up slowly; we'll go get the police." Kish said as he grabbed the groceries that he was carrying.

Everything was going well until Kari tripped over a raised part of the sidewalk and fell backward, dropping everything she had. That's when they heard the gunshot and the couple who were begging for their lives earlier went silent; they were dead, bullets in their head.

The man who had committed the murder had seen Kari and started charging her. That's when Kish dropped his groceries and grabbed Kari's arm and started running; they had just barely made it to the police station.

Once they got there, they explained everything they witnessed to the police, who went to investigate.

Not only did they find everything the teens said to be true—the guy who did it was still there, trying to cover everything up. 

The guy was arrested, but he warned them that he had friends who could take care of other business.

After everything, the police took Kish and Kari home and had a long discussion with their grandparents. They explained that witness protection would be the best thing for them until they could find every last one of that guy's men.

Everybody had agreed to go into witness protection for the twins' safety and agreed to move to Japan with a few other families who were also entering the program.

The chief of police had said that it would take a while, but he would enroll them in school, and therapy, and other things that they may need to be situated. The only thing that they weren't too thrilled with was that they would be living in one house with several other families.

** End Flashback:  **

So, there they were, with the other families, standing in front of this massive mansion-like house, staring in awe at how big it was.

**Ichigo, Rini & Ringo:**

Ichigo, Rini, and Ringo were sisters—but not your typical sisters; biologically, they're cousins. 

When Ichigo was four and Rini and Ringo were a year and a half, Ichigo's and Rini's parents took Ringo in—after some personal issues with Ringo's parents. 

Long story short: they couldn't keep her, so Sakura and Shintaro took Ringo in.

Ichigo is fifteen with shoulder-length red hair and brown eyes.

Rini is twelve with pink down to her mid-back but tied up in pigtails and red eyes.

Ringo is twelve with short reddish-orange hair and brown eyes.

Before witness protection, they lived on Hokkaido's island in Japan. But now they live in a different part of Japan—far from Hokkaido.

They haven't had a hard life, but they haven't had it easy either: Sakura and Shintaro had great jobs, but they rarely ever see their kids. 

None of the girls had great social lives: 

Ichigo had one friend who didn't think she was overly weird; she didn't mind being placed in witness protection after what she went through. 

Ringo had no friends because she was considered to be stuck up because she was shy; she didn't have a problem with being placed in witness protection and moving. 

Rini did, however, have two friends that she was close with; she's against being placed in witness protection and having to move.

Anyway, Ichigo's friend belongs to a high society. She and her family are the reason they're going into witness protection.

** Flashback:  **

"Ichigo, make sure you be polite and courteous while you're there!" Sakura called as Ichigo left to spend the night at her friend's house.

"I will!" Ichigo called, waving goodbye for the night.

Ichigo had gotten to her friend Sheeta's house after a fifteen-minute bus ride. 

Upon arriving, the butler opened the door to let her in.

Sheeta's family was one of Japan's wealthiest families and lived in a big mansion with two butlers, three maids, at least four chefs or cooks and bakers.

"Ichigo, you made it." A young girl with dark brown hair and golden eyes said calmly, walking down the stairs.

"Of course, I made it. You still want me here, don't you?" Ichigo asked, looking at her friend.

"Of course, I do. I'm glad you could make it. Come on, I'll show you my room." Sheeta said, taking Ichigo upstairs.

When they got to Sheeta's room, Ichigo couldn't believe how big it was. 

Her room was the biggest rooms Ichigo had ever seen in her life; it was at least two and a half of her room in one.

For the next few hours, they talked and played games. Sometime in-between all the fun and games, they ate dinner.

Finally, it was time for bed. Around one in the morning, Ichigo and Sheeta heard screaming coming from down the hall, and then gunshots fired.

"We need to hide." Sheeta said, pushing Ichigo into her closet while she went to hide under her bed. However, it was too late: a man in a mask came in and started throwing her around her room. After a few minutes, he eventually ended up stabbing her to death—twenty-eight times.

Ichigo would've been ok if she hadn't screamed in horror.

When the masked killer heard her, he yanked open the closet door, and yanked Ichigo out by her arm, pulling it out of the socket. 

The man started throwing Ichigo all over as he had done with Sheeta; he was about to start stabbing her when cops came in and started shooting at the masked man.

Unfortunately, the masked man got away before they could arrest him. However, before Ichigo was taken to the hospital, she gave a detailed description of a tattoo the man had on his neck.

After a few days in the hospital, the FBI came to the family and explained that the man who killed her friend and her family was a very dangerous gang leader—with members worldwide. 

Because of the circumstances, they would have to be placed in witness protection with other families who have had run-ins with other gang members.

Ichigo and her family were not thrilled in having to go into witness protection, but understood for their family's safety—eventually, they agreed.

** End Flashback:  **

They were the first to arrive at the new place, and Ichigo couldn't help but think how much it reminded her of Sheeta's home.

Soon after they arrived, the rest of the families started showing up. The final family seemed to be a boy with green hair with who they assumed was his younger sister and their grandparents.

**Ryou, Masaya & Keiichiro:**

Ryou, Masaya, and Keiichiro are a unique family: none of them are biologically related. 

Ryou's parents—when Ryou was about five—adopted Masaya when they found him on the streets begging for food. 

They found out that he was left on a fire station's steps in the middle of the night when he was a baby. 

Keiichiro came to them to be an assistant to Ryou's father when he was about fourteen as an orphan. He wasn't there for pity or anything—just a job and maybe a meal at night. He never expected them to adopt him a year later.

Keiichiro is twenty with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and pale blue eyes.

Ryou is fifteen with short blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes.

Masaya is also sixteen with short black hair and brown eyes.

Ryou, Keiichiro, Masaya, and their family are from America. 

Ryou's father was major in the area that they were in—being a very successful archeologist. As a successful archeologist, he is very good at digging things up—and because of that, a major gang came to him and demanded that he help them dig something up. 

When he declined, the gang threatened his family, which by the way, did not end well for the gang, as a lot of them tried and failed.

Although they're not your typical family, they get along—or don't get along—like family: they defend one another, and the fight like normal brothers do. 

Ryou and Masaya—they argue a lot—especially about stupid stuff and girls. Half the time, they don't like the girls the other one dates. 

Keiichiro is the calm and reasonable one; he tries to get along with everybody. Unfortunately, sometimes that just doesn't work. 

Masaya feels that Keiichiro's always taking Ryou's side, while Ryou believes the opposite.

One day, while the professor and his wife were out, Ryou and Masaya fought because they were both dumped by their girlfriends. Eventually, they dragged Keiichiro into it because he came into the room, and he just lost it.

** Flashback:  **

"What did you do this time?!" Ryou yelled at Masaya when they got home.

"Me? What do you mean me? What did you do? Carrie broke up with me because of you!" Masaya yelled back.

"Oh, really? I guess then we're even; Sasha broke up with me because of you and your slut of a girlfriend!" Ryou yelled.

"Carrie wasn't a slut! Not like Sasha, who slept with every guy she sees! Oh look, Keiichiro's here! I know he usually takes your side, but for once, I bet he'll side with me!" Masaya yelled.

"Like hell he sides with me; he usually sides with you!" Ryou yelled as they glared at each other.

The fighting went on and on for what seemed like hours when it was only five minutes before Keiichiro intervened.

"That's enough now! I only take sides when needed; you both know that! Now, when it comes to girls, I try to stay out of it because I want you two to be happy! However, when it comes to Carrie and Sasha: they were both major hoe-bag, cum guzzling sluts! I'm surprised either of you don't have some sort of STD! For crying out loud! You two have horrible tastes in women! When will you guys find a nice girl who **_ACTUALLY_** cares for you and not just sex! Sex isn't everything!" Keiichiro yelled exasperated.

"Geez Keii, relax… I didn't know you felt that way about who we dated." Ryou said simply, shocked at Keiichiro's outburst.

"Yeah, calm down. Who knew you cared so much about us?" Masaya said simply, just as shocked as Ryou.

"Of course, I care; you guys are my brothers—blood or not. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go lay down and relax—as you said." Keiichiro said, going to his room.

"Oh, you got some dirty magazines in there?" Ryou asked mischievously.

"I bet he does—he says not everything is about sex, but even needs release." Masaya said with a devious grin.

"Jeez, guys! Knock it off! You know I'm going to take a nap." Keiichiro said, turning red, thinking about how they knew about his secret.

A few weeks later, everything changed when one of the gang's leaders came and blew up the house with their parents still inside the house.

Because the gang was after their family, Ryou, Keiichiro, and Masaya had to go into Witness protection. No ifs and's or buts as the detective said simply, saying they'd be moving to Japan with other families also dealing with the same issues—and the gang.

** End Flashback:  **

When they arrived, there was another family already there, and others soon followed suit.

**Pie, Maya, Berry & Tart:**

Pie, Maya, Berry, and Tart were a somewhat typical family: Mom, Dad, and siblings. 

Well, that's how it used to be… 

A few years ago, the parents became seriously ill and passed away. 

At that time, Pie was seventeen and could take responsibility for his younger siblings.

Currently, Pie is the oldest sibling at twenty, has purple hair and dull dark blue eyes. He rarely shows emotion, except for when it comes to his siblings. His father left when he found his wife cheating on him with Tart's father; he also blames Pie for not informing him.

Tart is the youngest sibling at fourteen; he has light brown hair and orange eyes. He is very hyper and was diagnosed with ADHD. Technically, he's not allowed to have sugar or sweets; however, he usually gets away with it. He is six years younger than Pie, has the same mother, but not the same father.

Berry is one of the middle siblings at fifteen; she has long blonde hair and dark brown, almost red eyes. She was adopted by Pie's and Tart's parents after they couldn't have any more children. She was adopted out of France when she was six. 

At that time, Pie would've been eleven, and Tart would've been five

Maya is the other middle sibling at sixteen; she has long dark navy-blue hair and deep blue eyes. She was adopted by Pie's and Tart's parents a year after Berry was adopted. She was adopted out of Japan when she was seven. At the time, Pie was twelve, Tart was six, and Berry was seven.

Their parents loved all children equally. Although, at first, Pie and Tart wondered because their mother kept saying how much she really wanted a girl.

Like Kish and Kari, they are from England; but none of them know each other.

Now, their parents had gotten into some trouble—mainly because Pie's father was insanely angry when his wife cheated on him with Tart's father. Because of that anger, he joined the gang that is putting so many in witness protection.

As it was discovered, Pie's father was poisoning their parents. And after they were gone—a long while after they were gone—he'd start poisoning the kids.

** Flashback:  **

It was a short time before they had to go into witness protection, there was a knock on their do; Pie answered.

"Officer Kai? What's going on?" Pie asked, looking at the cop at his door.

"Yes, is there somewhere private we could talk?" Officer Kai asked seriously, looking at Pie.

"Yeah, anywhere works; Berry, Maya, and Tart are out for the next hour or two." Pie said, leading the officer to the living room.

"So, what's going on?" Pie asked as they sat down.

"This is about your father." Officer Kai said simply.

"What about Deep Blue?" Pie asked, slightly angry that he was being brought up after all these years.

"Do you remember when your mother and stepfather died a few years ago due to unknown causes?" Officer Kai asked.

"Yes, you said it was due to something with their jobs. What about it now?" Pie asked, his anger rising.

"Well, we found more victims like that all over town. We took a deeper look into your parents' deaths and found out that they had been poisoned. Not only that, but we apprehended Deep Blue; after a few hours of interrogation, we got him to admit to everything. He then admitted that you and your siblings are next. We didn't want to tell you about any of this originally because we know how you can get. But then, out of nowhere he mysteriously disappeared. So in the end, someone had to tell you the truth. And since I worked on your parents' case, I figured it should be me." Officer Kai said, looking at Pie, who was dark red in the face with anger by now.

"So what does that mean for us?" Pie asked, trying to calm down, but it didn't seem to work.

"Well, for your siblings' safety—and of course, yours as well; we think that it is best for you all to go into witness protection. It is what's best for you guys." Officer Kai said simply, looking at Pie, thinking that he wouldn't agree to witness protection and would want to go out, find, and kill Deep Blue.

Officer Kai couldn't blame him—but he also couldn't let him do such a thing for safety—and legal reasons.

"Fine, we'll go into witness protection, but I don't know how well they'll like it. Well, Tart might; he likes adventures and stuff like this. Berry on the other hand, I think she'll hate it; she's pretty popular from what she says. And as for Maya—I'm not sure; she doesn't really care for change, but she really doesn't seem to have a lot of friends…" Pie said, rolling his eyes while explaining Berry.

"Right. Well, you have fun with that. I have to go, but I'll be back within a few days." Officer Kai said, leaving as the other three came in.

As expected, Tart thought this was the coolest thing ever; he didn't have any friends, so it didn't matter to him. 

Berry threw a major fit; she was leaving all her friends—even though she only had two and honestly wasn't all that popular. 

Maya—well, she was conflicted

** End Flashback:  **

So here they were, in front of the new house—Berry complaining the entire time.

**Haru & Pudding:**

Haru and his younger sister, Pudding, lived in an orphanage in China before being placed in witness protection.

Haru is fourteen with orange hair and crimson red eyes.

Pudding is twelve with short blonde hair and light brown eyes.

All of their younger siblings had been adopted; it seems nobody wants teenagers. For Haru and Pudding—whatever happened to them—whether they get adopted or not, didn't matter. What mattered to them was their younger siblings.

After their siblings were all adopted, the orphanage owners started being especially nasty to Pudding and Haru, so they got what they could carry and ran away.

Of course, being only fourteen and twelve, they couldn't get too far; they ended up living in an alley, in a large box they had found.

The only reason they are in witness protection is because of something Haru and their parents witnessed when he was eight—a drug bust gone wrong.

One night, while they were trying to sleep, a man came, grabbed, and tried taking them to who knows where and put an end to them. However, a friendly bystander was there and stopped anything from happening.

After all, was said and done, the bystander took them to the police, who called the FBI when they heard who they were.

They were sent to Japan, where they would meet others somewhat like them—and maybe make new friends.

They stood there, in front of the house, bouncing from foot to foot. They were extremely excited at how many people they would be living with. However, they were more eager to be living in a home instead of a box in an alleyway.

**Michiru, Zakuro, Ami, Mint, Setsuna, Lettuce & Tasuku:**

Michiru and Zakuro are sisters, who lived in Paris, three doors down from their best friends, Setsuna, Lettuce, and Tasuku, and Ami and Mint before being relocated. 

Zakuro and Mint were and are dating.

Michiru is nineteen with teal-colored hair down, a little past her shoulders and blue eyes; she was a professional painter/violinist.

Zakuro is seventeen with long violet hair down to her mid-back and light blue eyes; she was a professional model/singer.

Ami is seventeen with short dark blue hair and blue eyes; she has dreams of being a doctor.

Mint is fifteen with dark blue shoulder-length hair tied up into buns and brown eyes; she was a professional dancer.

Setsuna is nineteen with long, dark green hair that reaches her knees with a bun and red eyes; she was an up and coming scientist

Lettuce and Tasuku are sixteen-year-old fraternal twins:

Lettuce has green hair and light blue eyes; she was a high school student who liked to sew, bake, and read.

Tasuku has gray hair and eyes; he was a high school student who liked to rollerblade.

Setsuna, Lettuce, and Tasuku's parents, Pepper and Dashi, were business moguls.

Michiru and Zakuro's mom, Rose, was also a business mogul; their dad died when they were young from a heart attack. 

Ami and Mint's mom was also a businesswoman obsessed with her work; she died in her office. Their dad died when they were younger, so they don't remember him.

One day, while they were out shopping—much to Tasuku's dismay—they heard a loud boom come from behind them.

They found that their parents and many others had been in a building that had been blown up. There were only four survivors—all lower-paid interns on the bottom floor.

Michiru and Zakuro's, and Setsuna, Lettuce, and Tasuku's mothers were supposed to be there that day. However, they had to stay home because they both had severe food poisoning from bad sushi that they purchased from a gas station; they needed food fast. Boy, were they suffering the consequences? They were pissed; work is the most important thing to them.

Anyway, when the four survivors came out, the group witnessed four people in black—three men and one woman—shoot them dead in an overkill kind of fashion.

The group didn't know what to do; they stood there, shocked until the shooters saw them and started walking towards them—shooting.

Not even five seconds after the people dressed in black saw them; Setsuna, Michiru, and Zakuro started pushing the younger kids to run.

They all made it to the nearest police station—not unharmed:

Mint was shot in the back of her left leg

Lettuce was shot in her right arm and shoulder

Tasuku was shot in his left arm and shoulder

Setsuna, Michiru, Zakuro, and Ami arrived unscathed

They were rushed to a hospital as soon as they knew it was safe; the bullets missed all major organs and bone. They were wrapped up and sent home after statements were taken.

Two days later, FBI agents who work worldwide came to talk to the families and told them that they would be put in witness protection, to which their mothers threw a fit.

They complained because they just made leads in their departments—needless to say, they were not happy.

The kids all agreed to go into protection almost right away; their mothers took hours to get them to agree—defeated.

Roughly two weeks later, they arrived at the new house.

There were some people already there; the rest of the families arrived shortly after they did.

Lettuce and Tasuku were a little apprehensive

Mint and Zakuro were—well—annoyed; they didn't sleep very well on the bumpy plane ride

Michiru, Setsuna, and Ami were excited; they liked a new challenge and scenery

Their mothers and father are, needless to say—pissy and bitchy.

**Haruka, Makoto, Minako, Usagi, Rei & Hotaru:**

Haruka and her younger sister Makoto, Usagi, and her twin, Minako, and Rei and her younger sister, Hotaru, lived in a small neighborhood in Germany. 

However, when they entered witness protection, they were all relocated to Japan.

Haruka is nineteen with short, choppy, sandy brown hair and green eyes; she was a professional racecar driver and very into sports.

Makoto is sixteen with long brown hair down to her upper back, tied up in a ponytail, and dark green eyes; she was just trying to figure out who she is.

Minako has long blond hair down to her lower back with a big red bow and blue eyes. She loves playing volleyball, acting, and dancing.

Usagi has long blonde hair tied up in pigtails with buns that reach her ankles and blue eyes. She loves sleeping, reading manga, and eating.

Rei is sixteen with long black hair down to her lower back and purple eyes; she was a priestess and an aspiring singer.

Hotaru is twelve with shoulder-length black hair purple eyes; she has no clue who she is or wants to be.

While hanging out one day—getting ready for a race or talent show, there was a shooting.

None of them knew what was going on as they hid in an old, abandoned shed.

No one was hurt, but Haruka's race was canceled.

The talent show would go on—until there was a bombing, destroying the community center the show was supposed to be held.

Nobody had any clue what was going on—or why it was even happening in the first place.

The police were damn determined to figure it all out—it only took them an entire month to figure it out.

Haruka, Makoto, and Minako were attacked while playing volleyball while Usagi, Rei, and Hotaru were shopping.

They were all rushed to a hospital as soon as they escaped from the madmen who attacked them.

Haruka and Makoto had their arms slashed up pretty decently and had to have stitches:

Sixty-four for Makoto

Eighty-one for Haruka.

Minako got away with twenty stitches as she only got a cut across her cheek and arm; she also fell and busted open her knee

Rei was able to avoid getting injured while Usagi got a broken finger from it being slammed in a door

Hotaru was shot in the wrist—shattering it.

No one knew why they were being targeted until something about their deceased parents were brought up: 

Haruka's and Makoto's dad left the mob just before Haruka was born

Minako's and Usagi's parents owed the mob money for whatever reason

Hotaru and Rei honestly don't remember their parents as they died when Rei was six and Hotaru was two

So here they are—in witness protection—along with everyone else.

**Mamoru, Seiya, Taiki & Yaten:**

You want an unconventional family?

Well, here you go…

Mamoru is twenty, but Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are all eighteen—and are all brothers. Well, half-brothers.

They have the same father, but different mothers.

Their parents were involved in polygamy—something the boys just don't get and couldn't get into—so they all left as soon as they could. 

However, they all still live together as they didn't have enough funds to live on their own, pay bills, and buy food.

Mamoru is twenty with short black hair and blue eyes; he aspires to be a doctor one day.

Seiya is eighteen with long black hair down to his mid-back, tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes, and is part of a boy band with Taiki and Yaten.

Taiki is eighteen with long brown down to his mid-back, tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes, and is part of a boy band with Seiya and Yaten.

Yaten is eighteen with long silver down to his mid-back, tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes, and is part of a boy band with Taiki and Seiya.

One day while they were rehearsing—and forcing Mamoru to listen to them, they were attacked by who they thought was just the paparazzi or insane fans. However, they found three days later, when they discovered their manager dead that they were dead wrong.

As it would turn out, their mothers were once with several gang members trying to kill everyone—the leader and his second in command's women.

Three years before Mamoru was born, their father convinced their mothers to leave the gang and start a new life with him.

After all that, they were forced into going into witness protection. 

Taiki was actually kind of thrilled about it all; he loves adventure and being able to change who he was from time to time.

Mamoru was annoyed, but at the same time understood.

Seiya and Yaten, on the other hand, were not happy at all; Yaten didn't want to move, and Seiya didn't want to give up his fans.

But like everyone else, they gave in and went into the program with the promise of getting back to normal life—for them—once everything was figured out.

**Present Time:**

"So, this is where we will be staying?" Ichigo asked, looking at the house after everybody arrived.

"Yes, this is where you will _ALL_ be staying. It's a safe place for all of you. You're all connected because of the problems you've encountered, in which brought you all here." A man in a navy-blue uniform said, walking up behind everybody with an older woman, who looked like she was in her late forties or early fifties.

"Surely this won't fit all of us! It can't be that big. And how are we supposed to get any work done with all these people in one house!" Rose complained first, Pepper following suit.

"Who are you people anyway?" Pepper asked rudely right away.

"Me? I'm Akio Tokawa, director, and head of witness protection for anyone dealing with the people who are trying to kill you guys. This is one of my associates: her name is Chihiro Jade. She is one of our best therapists/physiologists that we have; she's here to help all of you cope with what has happened to you. And this house is big enough for you all; it has fifteen rooms—each with their own full bathroom, plus four other half bathrooms around the house. There is a decent sized living area, if you decide to use it, an extra-large kitchen and dining room, again, if you decide to use it. There is also a massive basement, an attic, and a yard that stretches ten acres. Outside, there is a pool house with three pools and two hot tubs, a pool house with pool tables, air hockey tables, and other various table games. There is a small golf course, a playground type area, and sixteen different sheds for the kids to uses whenever they want—with their names on the fronts. And for the adults who can legally drink: there is a small bar outside as well. It's down the way though; there is a path to follow—for everyplace out there. And ladies: the pool house isn't just for you two; the kids and other adults may use it whenever they please; we will know if you are hogging the pool house. That being said, please note that with the exceptions of the bedrooms and the bathrooms, every room, the pool house, and the sheds are heavily monitored with cameras so we can make sure that everybody here is safe and using places fairly. Now, as I said before, there are only fifteen rooms, so everybody will have roommates and we've already got them picked out­—and who gets what room. Now if you'd please follow me." Akio said simply as he was about to go inside and show them all around.

"Roommates, I can handle, fine. But not being able to pick my own room. Uh-uh. No way. No how. I demand to pick my own room! And I certainly will not allow some guy, who I don't know to pick my roommate!" Rose snarled.

"Some of these young people have no respect and think that they should get everything handed to them on a silver platter. Good Lord. If they worked for me, they'd be fired on the spot." Nanny said simply.

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are, you little old hag?!" Rose and Pepper demanded at the same time.

"Actually, Mrs. Nanny, they do work for you. They worked for your company back in Paris—and they work for your company here." Akio said simply.

"Excuse us?! What do you mean we work for her?!" Rose and Pepper asked, shocked and pissed.

"Well, that company you worked so hard to get ahead in was owned by Nanny and Toshi. Their names were on the logos—well, their birth names were anyway. There new names are on their company here, which by the way, is going great. I think you said it was once your daughter's idea." Akio said, looking at Nanny.

"No. As much as I loved my daughter, she had no creative ideas in her body. This new company is my granddaughter's idea—the real creative designer in the family." Nanny said, looking at Kari, causing her blush.

"Yep, that's Kari for you. She can't sew worth crap, but she drew a lot of the outfits she used to wear when she would model. Yeah, I know who you used to be. Granted, Kari doesn't really like designing outfits; she's more of other artsy type of stuff." Kish said, looking at his sister.

"Wait. You're that family? The family who owns the best clothing companies in the world? The family with the deranged man who killed his wife and almost killed his own daughter and actually shot his son?" Rose and Pepper shot out immediately, causing Kari to have a panic attack.

"Nice going, Lady. Do you just puke out what you have to say? Why the fuck can't you think before you fucking speak!" Kish yelled at Rose and Pepper, helping Kari to relax.

"Kish, language!" Nanny yelled while Toshi gave him a thumb up.

"What?! They fucking started it. I'm not apologizing for their stupidity!" Kish snapped.

"I'm not even going to argue with you right now. Just get her to calm down." Nanny said calmly.

"I'm ok. Can we just look around?" Kari asked, standing up after a few minutes.

"Aren't you going to do something about your disrespectful grandson?" Rose and Pepper asked, disgusted.

"No. First of all: he's right; you should think before you speak. Secondly: you have no right to comment on our life. I will have a talk with him later. Finally: as for you two—my granddaughter and grandson will be taking over ANY businesses we ever have. So I'd suggest you respect them like you supposedly respect me and my husband. We have heard of you and the work that you put into the company—and the promotion that we so gracefully gave to you. Oh, yes. Did you think that your boss gave you the promotion? Well, you would be wrong. The company belongs to us and we ultimately decide who gets hired, fired, promoted, or demoted. I'm telling you right now, if your work ethics weren't so good, you'd either be demoted or fired. Do you understand me? Oh, and one more thing, you will listen to and respect Mr. Akio's rules and have a roommate and your rooms picked for you." Nanny demanded, annoyed at the two in front of her. 

By now, Pepper and Rose looked like they were about to shit their pants as they nodded their heads.

"Wow. I've never seen our moms so quiet before. I like this lady; she's awesome!" Zakuro whispered to Michiru, Setsuna, Lettuce, and Tasuku.

"I know, right? I've never seen anybody stand up to them—ever." Michiru whispered back while Setsuna, Ami, Lettuce, Tasuku, and Mint stood there, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well, right. As Ms. Kari and Mrs. Nanny have said—and asked: I will now show you around the house and to your rooms." Akio said, opening the door, leading everybody inside.

Once inside, everybody's jaws hit the floor at how nice and beautiful the place looked.

"Wow! Look at this place." Pudding and Ringo said while everybody looked around.

"Right, if you follow me. This is the living area. If for some reason you should spend any time together, this would be the place. Same goes for the dining room, which is the room right between the living area and the kitchen. This is the kitchen; I know it's really big, but I don't know how many of you will be in here at once. The basement is through this door; it would probably make a good game room or something along those lines. The attic is upstairs; I'll get to that in a little bit. There is a half bath in the basement, one between the dining room and living area. There is also a half bath upstairs and one in the attic. If you follow me this way, to the sliding glass door; this leads to an enclosed porch." Akio said, sliding the door to outside.

Everyone stepped out onto the porch to see the beautiful view.

"Ok. You see this path: just follow it, and it will lead you to everywhere you would go. Out to the right is the playground and to the left is the golf area. If you go straight back a little way, both pool houses are back there: swimming pools to the left and pool gaming area to the right. Follow the path further back and there will be several large shed-like buildings with each of the kids' names on them indicating which one is theirs. Ultimately, they will fit all of the kids in them at once, but they are designed specifically for each individual or group. And if you go back even further, the bar is at the end of the one path. After the bar, however, are two more paths: one leading east and one west; those are hiking or bike paths. I will let you guys explore all that later when you're settled in. Keep in mind, stay to the path at all times. We don't want anyone getting lost out there. Now, if you'd follow me back inside, I'll show you all to your rooms." Akio said simply as everybody walked inside.

"I have a question, Mr. Akio." Lettuce said, raising her hand.

"Yes, what is it Lettuce?" Akio asked, looking at her.

"I saw horses out there. Do they belong to this land or no?" Lettuce asked calmly.

"Yes and No. They do live on this land, but people in the city own them; they don't come by very often. One of the groundskeepers usually takes care of them. I hope that answers your question." Akio said, looking at her.

"Yes, thank you." Lettuce said quietly.

"Ok. This way then. Oh, and I've ordered you guys pizza for when you do get settled. Please follow me. The adults will all be downstairs while the kids will be upstairs. The rooms you'll be staying in, along with the few spare rooms are this way. The laundry room is on the other end of the house—on the other side of the living area. Nanny and Toshi this will be your room; I hope you enjoy it and that it's big enough." Akio said, showing them to their rooms.

"I think this'll be plenty of room." Toshi said as he and his wife looked around.

"Will you two be ok on your own?" Nanny asked Kish and Kari.

"Yes." Both Kari and Kish said calmly, looking inside their grandparents' new room.

"Ok, then. Behave and have fun." Nanny and Toshi said, looking at Kish when they said behave and at Kari when they said have fun.

"We will." They both said.

"Ok, next to them we have Sakura and Shintaro. And on the end are Rose and Pepper." Akio said as they all went looking. 

Sakura and Shintaro said their "I love yous," and "behaves" and "have funs" to their kids. 

Rose and Pepper just went in without saying a word to their kids.

"Now, if you'll all follow me upstairs, I'll show you your rooms." Akio said, leading the kids upstairs.

Once upstairs, he let Chihiro explain the room arrangements.

"So, when we picked who would be staying with who, we went by age and of course, gender. Also, there were some other things that we had to account for." Chihiro started explaining, looking at everyone before continuing. 

"First of all, we put boys with boys and girls with girls. The boys are on the east wing while the girls are on the right wing. The attic separates each wing—right here at the top of the stairs. Do you all understand so far?" Chihiro asked, looking at everyone.

"Yes." Everyone replied. 

"Good. We'll start with the girls. As we have uneven number of girls of certain ages, some of you older girls will be sharing with younger girls. Also, I know that there are a lot of siblings here—not all of you will be in the same room; it all just depends on where you're placed. This first room here belongs to Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru. The room next to them belongs to Zakuro, Rei and Mint. Next to them, we have Ami, Maya, and Lettuce. Then a few feet down, past a wall/walkway we have Makoto, Ichigo, and Kari. Next to them, we have Minako, Usagi and Berry. And finally, at the end of the hall, making it impossible to sneak out in the middle of the night because I know how twelve-year-old girls are, we have Pudding, Ringo, Rini and Hotaru. Well, all of your things are already in your rooms; they're just waiting to be unpacked. Go ahead and get settled in while we show the boys their rooms." Chihiro said, showing the girls to their rooms and new roommates.

"Are you going to be ok? I mean when everything is all said and done, I'll show you where you can find me at any time." Kish said to Kari while she looked around.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit nervous. But everyone else seems ok. New place, I guess. Thanks." Kari said, walking into her new room with Ichigo and Makoto.

"Don't worry; we'll take good care of her over here. Nothing to worry about." Ichigo, Makoto, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Zakuro said at the same time.

"Ok then. See you in a little bit." Kish said, walking with the other guys.

"She doesn't talk much, does she?" Ryou asked, looking at Kish.

"No. But a lot has happened in the past few years. But it's her business to tell you if she wants—not mine." Kish said simply, knowing full well he was just curious.

"That's fine. I think we've all been through a lot—some more than others." Ryou replied.

"I guess." Kish sighed.

"Ok guys, here we are. This first room belongs to, Keiichiro, Pie and Mamoru and next to them are Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. We didn't figure you guys would want to be with younger guys and would like to have intellectual conversations—assuming you guys talk. Any who, moving on… Just a little ways past down a wall we have Ryou and Kish; we thought of putting Ryou and Masaya together, but then we read your file—found out you two don't get along a whole lot and we want to try and keep the peace—so we put Masaya and Tasuku in the room next door. And finally on the end because I know fourteen-year-old boys are sneaker than twelve-year-old girls, Tart and Haru are on the end. Especially these two fourteen-year-old boys—very mischievous. Any who… Go ahead, check out your new rooms, and get to know one another." Chihiro said in a chipper voice as she and Akio went downstairs.

"Wow, she's one peppy lady." Tart and Haru said, staring after her.

"Yeah, it's really annoying." Ryou, Kish, and Pie said, going to their new rooms.

"Any who…" Tart and Haru said, mimicking her.

"Be nice. She just has a sunny disposition that's all." Keiichiro said as they all went to their rooms...


	2. Chapter 2

After everyone got unpacked and settled in, Kish went to find Kari to show her where his room was.

“This is my room and my roommate, Ryou. Ryou, this is my sister.” Kish said, introducing the two.

“Hey. Kari, right?” Ryou asked, walking over.

“Uh-huh…” Kari nervously said.

“I’m Ryou.” Ryou said, extending his hand to shake hers.

“Uh-huh…” Kari shyly said, shaking his hand.

“Are you ok?” Ryou asked, looking at her as she turned red.

“Yes. Sorry. I’m just nervous.” Kari quietly said.

“Don’t be. We’re all in the same boat here. Hey, do you want to go out on the trail later and explore with me?” Ryou asked with a comforting smile.

“Oh, umm... Sure.” Kari softly said.

“Great!” Ryou said with a smile that made Kari melt.

“Kids, pizza’s ready! Come and get it!” Sakura and Shintaro called up the stairs.

Soon after they called for dinner, almost everyone ran downstairs. 

The only ones left upstairs were Ryou, Kari, Kish, Ichigo, and Mint.

“Hey, are you guys coming or not?” Zakuro asked, looking up the stairs, more at Mint.

“We’ll be down in a few minutes.” Ichigo said simply.

“What are you guys talking about?” Zakuro asked, walking back upstairs.

“We’re just talking about exploring the paths after we get done eating. Do you want to come with?” Kish asked, looking at everyone.

“Oh, sure. That sounds like fun.” Zakuro said, somewhat calmly.

“Can I come with too?” Ichigo asked, looking at the others.

“Sure. The more the merrier.” Kish said with a smile, looking at Ichigo.

“So, what’s your name anyway?” Kish asked, looking at everyone.

“I’m Ichigo and I have two younger sisters, Rini and Ringo; they already ran downstairs.” Ichigo said simply.

“I’m Zakuro and I’m Michiru’s younger sister.” Zakuro said, looking at everyone.

“I’m Mint and my older sister, Ami, also went downstairs already.” Mint said, smiling.

“You and your sister are the ones with the bitch for a mother.” Kish said, looking at Zakuro.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about her.” Zakuro said simply, putting her hand on her hip.

“No, I’m sorry. How do you handle a mother like her?” Kish asked curiously.

“We don’t; they just ignore us--and just fine with us. It just means we can do what we want. You two are the grandchildren of my mother’s bosses, aren’t you?” Zakuro asked, looking at Kish and Kari.

“Yep, that’s us!” Kish said, causing Ichigo to giggle.

“So, who are you?” Mint asked, looking at Ryou.

“I’m Ryou.” Ryou said simply, looking at Kari.

“Come on, you six! It’s time to eat!” Sakura and Shintaro yelled up again.

“Coming!” Ichigo yelled as they all looked at each other.

“Guess we’d better get down there before they have a tizzy.” Kish and Ryou said at the same time.

“Right.” The others said as they made their way downstairs.

“It’s about time you got down here.” Michiru said as they sat down.

“What were you doing up there—having sex?” Masaya, Haru, and Tart asked, smirking.

As soon as they asked that, Kari’s and Ichigo’s went red while Ryou and Kish spit out their drinks as they started chasing the two around. Zakuro and Mint said nothing; they've had sex multiple times before.

“So Kari, what’s it like living with Kish?” Ichigo asked, looking at Kari before he came back.

“Oh, it’s good; he’s very protective. But he does leave me alone to do my own thing.” Kari said softly.

“Did he have a girlfriend back where you two are from?” Ichigo asked, trying to make it seem like she was just curious.

“He used to, but they didn’t work out. That was about a year ago—I think.” Kari said softly.

“What about you?” Mint asked, looking at Kari.

“What do you mean?” Kari asked, confused.

“Did you have a boyfriend back home where you’re from?” Mint curiously asked.

“Oh. I used to—but he wasn’t very good to me, so we broke up.” Kari softly said.

“If you don’t mind my asking, but what did he do?” Mint asked, prying.

“He just wasn’t a nice guy.” Kari said softly.

“What are we talking about?” Kish asked as he and Ryou came back; Masaya, Haru, and Tart with knots on their heads.

“Nothing!” Kari said quickly.

“Ichigo asked if you had a girlfriend and the blue-haired girl asked if your sister had a boyfriend. Your sister said that your relationship didn’t work out. And her boyfriend just wasn’t a nice person.” Rini said, munching on so pizza.

“God, you have a big mouth.” Ichigo said, annoyed, throwing a napkin at her sister.

“What? It’s what was said.” Rini said, throwing it back.

“Ok girls; that’s enough now. Ichigo leave your sister alone. And Rini, don’t go telling people other people’s business.” Sakura said as she went back to the kitchen.

“Yes mom.” Both girls said in unison.

“Haha! You got in trouble!” Ringo said, laughing at her sisters.

“Ringo, that’s enough!” Sakura called back.

“Sorry…” Ringo mumbled, annoyed.

“Ok. So, maybe we should get to know everyone. Starting with who everyone is and how old they are.” Kish said, sitting next to Kari.

“Ok. Who goes first?” Ringo curiously asked.

“How about youngest to oldest?” Haru suggested.

“How are we supposed to know how old everyone is, if we don’t know anything about anyone?” Pudding asked, confused.

“Well, I don’t know. It was just a suggestion, Pudding!” Haru exclaimed at his younger sister.

“Well!” Pudding started but was interrupted by Kish’s and Kari’s grandfather.

“Ok, here’s what we’re going to do. I have all of your names written down on a piece of paper in this hat. Kari will pull out a piece of paper—and whoever’s name is on it will start.” Toshi said simply, yet seriously.

“Ok.” Everyone said at once.

“Ok Kari—go ahead and choose.” Toshi said, placing the hat in front of her.

“Umm… Ok…” Kari said nervously, pulling out a name.

“Who’s name is on it, Sweetheart?” Toshi asked, looking at her.

“Uh… Ummm… Keiichiro?” Kari said softly, showing her grandfather the piece of paper.

“Ok then. Where’s Keiichiro?” Toshi asked.

“I’m over here, Sir.” Keiichiro said politely.

“Oh, sir? I like this kid. Kish, you could learn a thing or two from him. 

But honestly, you can call me Toshi; Sir was my father.” Toshi said, causing everyone to laugh out of politeness. 

“But seriously. Start with Keiichiro and you guys can go left from there.” Toshi continued.

“Yes…” “Mr. Toshi.” “Grandpa.” Everyone said at once.

“What do we say ourselves?” Keiichiro asked.

“Your name. Your age. Something you like and something you dislike. Hobby or hobbies.” Ryou said, leaning back while closing his eyes.

“Oh, before you start. I’m sorry to interrupt, but this is kind of important. Guardians, please come out here—this concerns you as well. After I get this last bit of information out, Chihiro and I will be leaving.” Akio said simply as he and Chihiro sat down.

“What is it? Is everything ok?” Sakura and Nanny asked, worried.

“Yes, everything is ok. I just thought I’d tell you that we were working on getting the teens into some type of school by the next school year in about a month and a half.” Akio said simply with a smile.

“Awww!” Most of the teens whined.

“This is a good thing. You need school to socialize and learn things.” Rose said in a monotone tone of voice.

“The only reason you’re saying that because you don’t want us around.” Zakuro said in annoyance.

“No. No, we love you.” Rose said, looking at her phone, not bothering to look up.

“Whatever…” Both Michiru and Zakuro said, rolling their eyes.

“Actually... Because of how many of you there are—and your situation. We were thinking about sending some of our teachers to teach the kids. Rose and Pepper will be going to their new jobs in the fashion industry and we got Shintaro a job in business; he’ll start in a few days. Sakura, you said you were happy being a homemaker, but you’re free to find a job if you want. Same goes for Nanny and Toshi—even though you own a business. Haruka, Keiichiro, Mamoru, Michiru, Pie, and Setsuna: you six have potential and we decided to not to rush you into anything. That being said, you should probably try to find a job sometime.” Mr. Akio explained, taking a quick breath before continuing. 

“Ami, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Zakuro: you five only had one year of school left. So, you’ll be in classes together.” 

“Hotaru, Pudding, Ringo, and Rini: you four are twelve so you’ll be in classes together. Haru and Tart: you two are both fourteen and will have classes together.” 

“Lettuce, Makoto, Masaya, Maya, Minako, Rei, Tasuku, and Usagi: you eight, all being sixteen, will be in a class together.” 

“And the last class is of the fifteen-year-olds: Berry, Ichigo, Kari, Kish, Mint, and Ryou. Chihiro will explain how all of that will work because I have absolutely no clue how all that works. I just hire the people.” Akio said as the teens once again groaned.

“Thank you, so much, Akio. Ok. So, we have five different age categories for classes. And as Akio said earlier—he has no clue what’s going on. Yes, Ami, Zakuro, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten are all in a classes together. However, because they were held back—twice; Haru and Tart will be in classes with Hotaru, Pudding, Rini, and Ringo. And Berry, Ichigo, Kari, Kish, Lettuce, Makoto, Masaya, Maya, Minako, Mint, Rei, Ryou, Tasuku, and Usagi will be in a class together.” Chihiro explained before taking a breath.

“So, instead of five different classes, there are only three. However, there are many different subjects to be learned. So, there will be a few different teachers. I have the list of classes that you’ll be taking. Subjects you all will be learning, are the basics:”

  * Math-Mr. Frick
  * Science-Mr. Moss
  * History-Mr. Bacon
  * English-Ms. Nashi
  * Health-Mrs. Bacon
  * Physical Education-Mr. Vesps



“And then there are, what are normally elective classes are; they are now a must:”

  * Art-Mrs. Heaker
  * Music (Everyone)-Mrs. Jags
  * Shop Class (Guys-Only)-Mr. Haddingfield
  * Home Economics(Girls-Only)-Ms. Haddingfield
  * Mythology-Mr. Koji
  * Creative Writing-Ms. Sake
  * Photography-Mr. Heaker



“Now, when I say that these elective classes are a must: what I mean, is that each semester, you must pick a few to do. You will have ten forty-five-minute courses in a day. However, just so everyone is aware—because of a time issue—physical education will be two hours after classes end. With that said, everyone will have that class together. So please, try to be ready for that. So, except for physical educaton, classes are nine hours long, plus, a fifty-minute lunch at 12:05 PM. And yes, it will be whatever the cook is making that day. It doesn’t matter how long you stay up at night, so long as you’re up and ready for class by 8:00 AM—and they go until 4:15 PM. Also, some of the elective classes will also include different years depending on who we’ve put in it. Like music: I think everyone is in that class together. And some classes, like home economics and shop class are girls or guys only. Yes, Pudding?” Chihiro explained and then asked as Pudding raised her hand.

“Do you know how class scheduling will work? And who the chef is?” Pudding asked curiously.

“Actually, yes. Sakura will be the lunch chef; she knows everyone’s allergies if they have any. Now let’s see…” 

“Zakuro & Ami’s class order is:”

  1. **Math-Mr. Frick 8:00-8:45 AM**
  2. **Science-Mr. Moss 8:50-9:35 AM**
  3. **History-Mr. Bacon 9:40-10:25 AM**
  4. **Health-Mrs. Bacon 10:30-11:15 AM**
  5. **English-Ms. Nashi 11:20-12:05 PM**
  6. **Home Economics-Ms. Haddingfield 1:00-1:45 PM**
  7. **Music- Mrs. Jags 1:50-2:35 PM**
  8. **Photography-Mr. Heaker 2:40-3:25 PM**
  9. **Creative Writing-Ms. Sake 3:30-4:15 PM**
  10. **Physical Education-Mr. Vesps 6:00-7:00 PM**



“Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten classes are together:”

  1. **Math-Mr. Frick 8:00-8:45 AM**
  2. **Science-Mr. Moss 8:50-9:35 AM**
  3. **History-Mr. Bacon 9:40-10:25 AM**
  4. **Health-Mrs. Bacon 10:30-11:15 AM**
  5. **English-Ms. Nashi 11:20-12:05 PM**
  6. **Shop Class-Mr. Haddingfield 1:00-1:45 PM**
  7. **Music- Mrs. Jags 1:50-2:35 PM**
  8. **Photography-Mr. Heaker 2:40-3:25 PM**
  9. **Creative Writing-Ms. Sake 3:30-4:15 PM**
  10. **Physical Education-Mr. Vesps 6:00-7:00 PM**



“Pudding’s, Ringo’s, Rini’s and Hotaru’s classes are all together in this order:”

  1. **English-Ms. Nashi 8:00-8:45 AM**
  2. **Health-Mrs. Bacon 8:50-9:35 AM**
  3. **Math-Mr. Frick 9:40-10:25 AM**
  4. **Science-Mr. Moss 10:30-11:15 AM**
  5. **History-Mr. Bacon 11:20-12:05 PM**
  6. **Home Economics-Ms. Haddingfield 1:00-1:45 PM**
  7. **Music- Mrs. Jags 1:50-2:35 PM**
  8. **Art-Mrs. Heaker 2:40-3:25 PM**
  9. **Mythology-Mr. Koji 3:30-4:15 PM**
  10. **Physical Education-Mr. Vesps 6:00-7:00 PM**



“Tart’s and Haru’s classes are all together in this order:”

  1. **English-Ms. Nashi 8:00-8:45 AM**
  2. **Health-Mrs. Bacon 8:50-9:35 AM**
  3. **Math-Mr. Frick 9:40-10:25 AM**
  4. **Science-Mr. Moss 10:30-11:15 AM**
  5. **History-Mr. Bacon 11:20-12:05 PM**
  6. **Shop Class-Mr. Haddingfield 1:00-1:45 PM**
  7. **Music- Mrs. Jags 1:50-2:35 PM**
  8. **Photography-Mr. Heaker 2:40-3:25 PM**
  9. **Mythology-Mr. Koji 3:30-4:15 PM**
  10. **Physical Education-Mr. Vesps 6:00-7:00 PM**



“Ichigo, Kari, Lettuce, Usagi, Makoto have these classes together:”

  1. **Health-Mrs. Bacon 8:00-8:45 AM**
  2. **History-Mr. Bacon 8:50-9:35 AM**
  3. **English-Ms. Nashi 9:40-10:25 AM**
  4. **Math-Mr. Frick 10:30-11:15 AM**
  5. **Science-Mr. Moss 11:20-12:05 PM**
  6. **Home Economics- Ms. Haddingfield 1:00-1:45 PM**
  7. **Music- Mrs. Jags 1:50-2:35 PM**
  8. **Art-Mrs. Heaker 2:40-3:25 PM**
  9. **Creative Writing-Ms. Sake 3:30-4:15 PM**
  10. **Physical Education-Mr. Vesps 6:00-7:00 PM**



“Mint, Minako, Maya, Rei and Berry have these classes together:”

  1. **Health-Mrs. Bacon 8:00-8:45 AM**
  2. **History-Mr. Bacon 8:50-9:35 AM**
  3. **English-Ms. Nashi 9:40-10:25 AM**
  4. **Math-Mr. Frick 10:30-11:15 AM**
  5. **Science-Mr. Moss 11:20-12:05 PM**
  6. **Home Economics- Ms. Haddingfield 1:00-1:45 PM**
  7. **Music- Mrs. Jags 1:50-2:35 PM**
  8. **Photography-Mr. Heaker 2:40-3:25 PM**
  9. **Mythology-Mr. Koji 3:30-4:15 PM**
  10. **Physical Education-Mr. Vesps 6:00-7:00 PM**



“Ryou, Kish, Tasuku and Masaya have these classes together.”

  1. **Health-Mrs. Bacon 8:00-8:45 AM**
  2. **History-Mr. Bacon 8:50-9:35 AM**
  3. **English-Ms. Nashi 9:40-10:25 AM**
  4. **Math-Mr. Frick 10:30-11:15 AM**
  5. **Science-Mr. Moss 11:20-12:05 PM**
  6. **Shop Class-Mr. Haddingfield 1:00-1:45 PM**
  7. **Music- Mrs. Jags 1:50-2:35 PM**
  8. **Art-Mrs. Heaker 2:40-3:25 PM**
  9. **Creative Writing-Ms. Sake 3:30-4:15 PM**
  10. **Physical Education-Mr. Vesps 6:00-7:00 PM**



“I have each of your schedules here—I’ll give them to Sakura and she can hand them to you later. Oh, Keiichiro, Setsuna, Mamoru, Michiru, Haruka and Pie: if you want, you can join in on any of the classes. Well, we have to be going. But I’ll see you every Sunday between 1:00 PM and 1:30 PM and will be staying until I get done talking to each of you for therapy and meditation.” Chihiro said with a broad smile.

“I’ll check in once a month to see how everyone’s doing. Have a fantastic evening and enjoy the house and all that comes with it. Oh, but before we leave—I should mention that all girls fifteen and older will be placed on birth control. Chihiro will bring someone with her on her next visit to explain all that.” Akio said, waving as he and Chihiro left, leaving everyone stunned.

“There is something wrong with those people—especially the lady…” Kish said as they all came back to reality.

“Kish! Be nice! She just has a sunny disposition! Now, why don’t you get started? I believe you’re starting with Keiichiro and going to the left.” Nanny exclaimed, upset at her grandson.

“Yes grandma…” Kish mumbled.

“So—Mr. Keiichiro, are you ready to start?” Kari politely and nervously asked.

“Yes. I’m Keiichiro Shirogane, and I’m twenty; I was adopted into Ryou’s family. That being said, I have two younger adopted brothers: Ryou and Masaya. I don’t remember my birth last name. 

I like to bake and help others. I don’t like conflict or when my brothers fight and pull me into it. My hobbies are baking and doing research.” Keiichiro said, smiling.

“I’m Setsuna Meiou, I’m nineteen and I have two younger twin siblings, Lettuce and Tasuku. I like science, tea, and sewing. I don’t like eggplants and singing. My hobbies are studying science and shopping.” Setsuna calmly said as she ate her food.

“I’m Pie Shirayuki and I’m twenty and I have a younger brother and two younger adopted sisters: Tart, Berry, and Maya. I like to study, do research, and to keep myself busy. I don’t like having nothing to do. My hobbies are studying and doing research.” Pie said simply.

“I’m Tart Shirayuki and I’m fourteen and I am the youngest of four: Pie, Maya, and Berry are my older siblings. I like to play and have fun. I don’t like to do boring stuff like studying. My hobbies are playing and pranking/playing tricks on others.” Tart said, grinning wickedly.

“I’m Haru Fong and I’m fourteen and Pudding is my younger sister. We used to have other siblings, but they were adopted. I like video games and I don’t like studying. My hobbies are video games and playing pranks on people.” Haru said, smiling.

“I’m Pudding Fong and I’m twelve. My older brother is Haru. Like he said, our younger siblings were all adopted. I like to do circus tricks and I don’t like bullies. My hobbies are doing circus tricks and playing.” Pudding said, kicking her feet back and forth.

“I’m Ringo Momomiya and I’m twelve. Ichigo is my older sister/cousin and Rini is my twin sister/cousin—it’s a long story. I like to play sports and dancing. I don’t like being stuck in bed and going to school. My hobbies are playing soccer, basketball, and softball.” Ringo said, bouncing up and down in her seat.

“I’m Rini Momomiya, I’m twelve. Ichigo is my older sister and Ringo is my twin sister/cousin. As Ringo said, it’s a long story. I like pudding, pancakes, bunnies, drawing, and having fun. I don’t like carrots, learning other languages, or cleaning. My hobbies are having fun and collect rabbit things.” Rini said happily.

“I’m Hotaru Tomoe, I’m twelve years old, and Rei is my older sister/cousin—her parents adopted me after my parents died. 

I like soba noodles, history, and hanging out with friends. I don’t like physical education, running, or milk. My hobbies are reading and collecting lamps—I know I’m weird.” Hotaru said, blushing a little as she looked down.

“I’m Zakuro Furjiwara; I’m seventeen and I have an older sister, Michiru. I like to do a lot of different things like modeling, singing, dancing, and acting. I don’t like being bored. My hobbies are modeling, singing, and dancing.” Zakuro said simply.

“I’m Michiru Furjiwara, I’m nineteen and Zakuro is my younger sister. I like painting, music, Sashimi, and swimming. I don’t like sea cucumbers or mushrooms. My hobbies are collecting cosmetics, playing violin, painting, and swimming.” Michiru said with a smile.

“I’m Haruka Tenoh, I’m nineteen and Makoto is my younger half-sister. I like salads, physical education, racing. I dislike strongly natto, dressing up, and anything girly. My hobbies are driving and racing cars, and anything sports.” Haruka said simply.

“I’m Berry Shirayuki and I’m fifteen. I have an older brother, and younger brother, whose family adopted me when I was little; I also have another sister who was adopted into the family. I like doing beauty pageants. I don’t like people who think they’re all that. My hobbies are gymnastics and beauty makeup.” Berry said, taking a drink.

“I’m Maya Shirayuki, I’m sixteen, I have an older brother, Pie, younger sister, Berry, and a younger brother, Tart. I was adopted into Pie’s and Tart’s family when I was younger. I like reading, drawing, and peaches. I don’t like onions. My hobbies are reading and drawing.” Maya said softly.

“I’m Kish Masa and I’m fifteen—along with my twin sister here. I like fighting—like kick boxing and Karate, sports, and video games. I don’t like when my sister is upset or hurt. My hobbies are kickboxing and Karate, soccer, football and tetherball.” Kish said with a determined smile.

“I’m Kari Masa; I'm fifteen and I have a twin brother—Kish. Ummm… I like arts and crafts, such as pottery, and writing. I don’t like snakes or spiders. My hobbies are writing, reading, pottery, drawing, painting, and doodling.” Kari said quietly, taking a bite of pizza, taking glances at Ryou.

“My name is Ryou Shirogane and I’m fifteen. When I was four my parents adopted Masaya and a few years later Keiichiro; so, they are my brothers—even though Masaya pisses me off. I like to read and write. I don’t like being bored. My hobbies are reading and science.” Ryou said, watching Kari out of the corner of his eyes.

“I’m Usagi Tsukino and I’m sixteen and the twin sister of Minako. I like cake, ice cream, rabbits, home economics, eating, and video games. I don’t like math, science, or tests. My hobbies are drawing manga, eating, sleeping, relaxing, playing video games, and shopping.” Usagi said with a smile.

“I’m Minako Tsukino, and I’m sixteen and the twin sister of Usagi. I like curry, birds, sports, acting, singing, and dancing. I don’t like mushrooms or show-offs. My hobbies are playing volleyball and dancing.

“My name is Makoto Kino, I’m sixteen and I am the younger half-sister of Haruka. I like cherry pie, horses, romance novels. I hate cheaters and potatoes. My hobbies are Karate, baking, and bargain-hunting.” Makoto said simply with a smile.

“My name is Rei Hino, I’m sixteen and the older half-sister to Hotaru. I like puffer fish, ancient writing, mediation. I don’t like canned asparagus, being out in public for too long, or television. My hobbies are working on becoming an official priestess and fortune telling.” Rei simply said as she ate her food.

“My name is Lettuce Midorikawa and I’m sixteen. I am the younger sister of Setsuna and Tasuku’s twin sister. I like sewing, baking, and reading. I don’t like bullies. My hobbies are sewing, making dolls, baking pastries, and reading romance novels.” Lettuce said softly.

“I’m Tasuku Midorikawa and I’m sixteen. My twin sister is Lettuce and my older sister is Setsuna. I like kickboxing, soccer, and an occasional video game. I can’t stand leeks and onions. My hobbies are kick boxing and soccer.” Tasuku said, shoveling a piece of pizza in his mouth.

“I’m Mint Aizawa; I’m fifteen and the younger sister of Ami. I like to drink tea and dance ballet. I don’t like lazy people. My hobbies are dancing ballet and drinking tea.” Mint simply said while sipping her tea.

“I’m Ami Aizawa; I’m seventeen and the older sister to Mint. I like ramen, cats, math. I don’t like tuna. My hobbies are reading, chess, baking cookies, swimming, and working on becoming a doctor.” Ami said softly.

“My name is Ichigo Momomiya and I’m fifteen old. My younger sisters are Rini and Ringo. And as she said it’s a long story. I like to sleep and daydream and have fun. I don’t like being pushed around. My hobbies are daydreaming about stuff and eating.” Ichigo said with a smile, as she snuck glances at Kish.

“I’m Masaya Shirogane and I’m fifteen—and as you have already heard, Ryou’s family adopted me. It’s a good life, but Ryou pisses me off quite a bit. I like kendo and saving the environment and I don’t like people who destroy it. My hobbies are kendo and saving the environment.” Masaya said, glaring at Ryou, who glared back.

“I’m Mamoru Chiba, I’m twenty and I have three half-brothers, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. I like chocolate, roses, science. I don’t like—there’s not a whole lot I don’t like—bullies, I guess. My hobbies are reading, fixing cars, and working on becoming a doctor.” Mamoru said calmly.

“My name is Seiya Kou, I’m eighteen and I have three half-brothers. I like hamburgers and physical education. I don’t like Literature. My hobbies are singing and football.” Seiya explained simply.

“I’m Taiki Kou, I’m eighteen and I have three half-brothers—you already know. I like sushi and Literature. I don’t like arguments. My hobbies are singing and poetry. And because this stubborn guy won’t talk: his name is Yaten Kou, he is eighteen and he is our other brother. He likes caviar and art and hates anything sports and talking to people. His hobbies are singing, photography and interior decoration. No he’s not gay.” Taiki said, introducing himself and Yaten. 

“Now, now, you two; let’s try to be civil. We just got here after all. And there are more people you have to be considerate of.” Keiichiro said, trying to defuse any tension.

“Fine…” Both Ryou and Masaya huffed, looking away from each other.

“So—do you still want to go explore the trails and stuff with me and the others?” Ryou asked Kari.

“I’d love to.” Kari said, smiling while tilting her head a little.

“Uh, uh, uh. Not anymore tonight. It’s late and it’s already dark out. Go tomorrow when it’s light out.” Nanny and Sakura said at the same time, noting that the sun was indeed going down—and it was indeed getting dark.

“Ok.” Everyone said at the same time, somewhat annoyed.

“Good, now why don’t you all go get ready for bed. You know—shower and pajamas. Then if you want, you can hang out somewhere and watch a movie—maybe in the living room. Each of your rooms has a shower nearby, correct?” Nanny and Sakura asked, smiling.

“Yes, ok…” Everyone grumbled, heading upstairs.

Each room had a shower and a tub, so they took turns taking a quick shower…


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night, and everyone was asleep—well, supposed to be asleep. Kish was up after having to use the bathroom when he heard soft footsteps out in the hallway.

“Hmmm… Not again…” Kish sighed; he already knew who it was.

“Kish? What are you doing?” Ryou asked, half-awake. 

Then he heard the footsteps.

“Should we call for help?” Ryou asked right away, immediately sitting upright.

“No, it’s fine; it’s just Kari.” Kish said, walking to the door.

“Kari?” Ryou asked, confused.

“Yeah. She walks in her sleep every now and then…” Kish explained, opening the door. 

Sure enough, walking back and forth, down the hall, was Kari, asleep.

Kish guided Kari back to her room and put her in her new bed and tucked her in—tightly.

“How is she?” Ryou asked when Kish got back to their room.

“She’s fine; I got her back to bed. And because I can see it in your face... Long story short—our dad killed our mom five years ago, and she blames herself. And with what just recently happened to get us into this—it stresses her out. So, between that and guilt, she just walks in her sleep. Just don’t tell her I told you any of this—and don’t tell the others. This stays between you and me.” Kish seriously said as he lay back down.

“That’s fine, yeah. I can do that.” Ryou simply said as he lay back down to go back to sleep.

** The Next Morning: **

“Good morning, all.” Nanny and Sakura said with chipper smiles as their husbands drank coffee and read the morning paper. 

Rose and Pepper were already busy working on something or other.

“Morning…” Everyone groaned out in annoyance as they just woke up—except for Keiichiro, Mamoru, Pie, Zakuro, Setsuna, and Michiru; they've been up for an hour.

“How did you all sleep?” Sakura asked, flipping some pancakes.

“Ok…” Everyone answered.

“Kari, I see you’re sleepwalking again. Are you doing ok? Oh, I don’t mean to embarrass you, Sweetie; I’m just worried.” Nanny said softly, looking at her granddaughter, who just looked confused.

“We heard Kish help you back to bed last night. Shintaro said he found you wandering down here at around three or so. And then, your grandmother and I found you on the kitchen floor around six; Mr. Keiichiro was nice enough to carry you back to your room for us. I don’t get why you’re doing this again; I thought we worked all this out. I understand what recently happened is upsetting, but it’s not your fault—just like your father murdering your mother. None of it’s your fault.” Toshi stiffly said, upsetting Kari.

“Grandpa!” “Toshi!” Kish and Nanny exclaimed at the same time, both pissed off as Nanny smacked Toshi over the head with a rolled-up newspaper.

“No, it’s ok; he’s right…” Kari softly said as she tried not to cry.

“Kari…” Nanny started.

“I’m ok… I’m just going to go back to sleep for a little bit…” Kari said as she started backing away a little.

“What about breakfast?” Sakura asked softly, concerned.

“Oh thanks, but no thanks; I’m not hungry. I’ll be fine, really. I’ll see you all later.” Kari said, running up the stairs, Kish following right after her.

“Should we go talk to them?” Shintaro asked seriously, looking up over his newspaper.

“No, Kish will talk to her and sort things out.” Nanny said softly.

“Like always…” Toshi said, disappointed, shaking his head.

“Toshi!” Nanny exclaimed, frustrated.

“What? He’s a great brother for always helping her—but he does it too much; he needs to let her figure things out for herself for once. If she had friends she could talk to; Kish could have a life. But no—she’s too shy, awkward, and weird to make friends.” Toshi said seriously.

“Ok kids—why don’t you go and wait elsewhere for now?” Sakura suggested with a nervous smile, yet very serious at the same time.

“We all know what that means…” Ringo started.

“The adults want to talk about something they don’t want us to hear…” Pudding finished as they went to check out the basement.

** With The Adults: **

“Why would you say something like that to her? You know how she gets! Last time she was severely depressed, she stopped eating, started cutting and shut herself away from everybody—including Kish! She almost had to be institutionalized for crying out loud!” Nanny yelled, beyond pissed off.

“I don’t want that. But she needs to deal with these things head-on instead of running away from them. You and Kish need to stop babying her. What she really needs isn’t her brother—she needs friends! But she’s too—different.” Toshi said as calmly as he could.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Nanny asked, becoming even more pissed off.

“You know damn well what it means; she’s too damn shy and awkward! And she tends to live in the past! She’s never going to get over her mother’s death if she never talks about it with someone who isn’t biased. She needs to tell someone who wasn’t there!” Toshi yelled back.

“Well, you know what—you’re sleeping on the pull-out couch in the room tonight! I’m sorry about all this…” Nanny apologized to Sakura and Shintaro.

“It’s ok; we understand. We’re all going through a lot right now. I hope she’s going to be ok.” Sakura said, looking towards the stairs.

“Same here.” Nanny sighed.

“She’ll be fine.” Toshi said, annoyed. He loves Kish and Kari more than anything, but he certainly didn’t want to raise any more kids after his children had kids.

** Upstairs: **

** With Kish & Kari: **

“Kari, it’s alright—you know how Grandpa is…” Kish said in a soothing tone, leaning against a locked door.

……………

Nothing but crying.

“Please, don’t do this again… Please, don’t lock yourself away, start cutting, and stop eating.” Kish pleaded on the other side of the door.

“Hey, is everything ok?” Ryou asked, walking over; he was in the shower when everything was going on.

“Hey, not really…” Kish sighed without meaning to.

“What’s going on?” Ryou asked, concerned.

“Family issues. Grandpa said something stupid. And now Kari is upset and I’m afraid she’s going to shut down and stop eating and self-harming again.” Kish sighed, frustrated. He usually wouldn’t tell anyone this. However, as much as he hates how their grandfather phrases things, he agrees that Kari needed to open up and talk to someone about all this.

“Can I try?” Ryou asked seriously.

“If you want. But she can be very stubborn…so good luck.” Kish said as he backed up a little.

“Kari, it’s Ryou. Can we talk?” Ryou asked through the door.

…………

Nothing.

“Ok… Then I’ll talk. Your brother is very worried about you. Listen, I don’t know what happened to you and your family to get you here, but I heard about what happened to your mother. I may not know what happened per se, but I understand how you feel—I know what you’re going through. I’m here because my dad refused to do something that some bad people wanted him to do; they killed both my mom and dad. The only family I have left are my brothers, Keiichiro and Masaya. I know they’re adopted, but I don’t consider them that—they are my brothers—no matter how much Masaya pisses me off. Your brother is your family, and he cares—don’t shut him out. My brothers and I may not always get along, but we would go crazy or something if we didn’t talk about everything. If you can’t talk to your brother or grandparents, who can you talk to?” Ryou explained in a soothing tone before, calmly asking through the door; he didn’t see Keiichiro or Masaya behind him.

After a few minutes, Kish and Ryou didn’t think she was coming out. However, after they started to turn around and walk away, she slowly opened the door.

“Kari…” Kish sighed in relief as he pulled his sister into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry.” Kari softly said, sadly.

“It’s ok… Thank you.” Kish said to Kari and then to Ryou.

“You’re welcome. So, if you’re feeling up to it, we should eat and then go out and search the trails out back.” Ryou said, looking at the two.

“Sure…” Kari softly said, some tears running down her cheeks.

“There you are. I was wondering if you wanted to do something later. All the girls are going to get together and hang out.” Ichigo said, looking at Kari.

“Oh—I was going to go with Ryou and Kish on the trails behind the house.” Kari said softly.

“Yeah, I know; we all were. I was talking about afterwards.” Ichigo said again.

“Oh. Ok, sure.” Kari softly said.

“Great!” Ichigo happily exclaimed as she ran back downstairs. 

Kari, Kish, Ryou, Keiichiro, and Masaya all stood there, not knowing what to do.

“Well, let’s head downstairs. Sakura made pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon. And Ryou—we love you too.” Keiichiro said with a smile, causing Ryou to blush, realizing they heard what he said to Kari.

“I’m kind of surprised you care so much about me. Though, not as surprised as I am her.” Masaya said, looking at Kari.

“What about her?” Ryou and Kish asked at the same time: Ryou, annoyed and Kish, pissed off.

There was something in the way that Masaya was motioning to Kari that Kish didn’t like. Actually, there was just something about Masaya that Kish didn’t like in general.

“You know—she’s not slutty or that bright. You normally go for the smart, but slutty type, not the slow mousy type. Though, you never know—she may have a dark side nobody knows about.” Masaya said with a mischievous smile.

“Look who’s talking.” Ryou simply said before Kish punched Masaya in the face.

“Don’t you dare talk about Kari like that…” Kish growled.

“Ok…I deserved that…” Masaya said, holding his face as he stood up.

“No shit!” Kish yelled, pissed off, getting the attention of pretty much everyone downstairs

“Trust me when I say, you don’t want your sister with a guy like him—you don’t know who he is. He’s not someone you want your dear, sweet, innocent sister with.” Masaya explained, glaring at Ryou.

“I know who Ryou is and about all of his past girlfriends—and what he did with them. We’re roommates—we talked last night. I can’t pick who Kari dates or whatever, but I will watch over and protect her. Besides, I’d rather her with Ryou than you or someone like you.” Kish seriously said, glaring at Masaya.

“What did he tell you about me?” Masaya asked, horrified, looking at Kish.

“Nothing. But the look on your face tells me everything I need to know. I don’t know anything about you—nor do I want to. Leave my sister and me alone. Come on, Kari.” Kish seriously said, ready to walk away.

“She definitely has a cute ass.” Masaya mumbled to himself, staring at Kari’s behind, thinking nobody would hear. He was wrong—dead wrong.

“What did you just say?!” Kish asked, growling as he turned to look at Masaya, who just started backing away.

“Kish, please…” Kari started.

“Kari go—now.” Kish growled.

“Come on, we’ll go get help.” Ryou calmly said, carefully ushering Kari downstairs.

Just then, everyone came running because they heard Kish and Masaya yelling and beating the crap out of each other.

“What is going on up there?” Toshi and Shintaro asked as they, Nanny and Sakura.

“Kari, what’s wrong?” Nanny asked, concerned, noticing how pale Kari was.

“Kish—he’s really mad at that Masaya guy…” Kari softly said, upset.

“My idiot brother said something stupid and it set Kish off.” Ryou honestly said, annoyed.

“Stay away from her!” They heard Kish yell.

“She’s a big girl; she can choose for herself who she dates! Sweet thing like—I’d tap that!” They heard Masaya yell back.

“You’re not up there fighting with him?” Keiichiro asked, looking at Ryou.

“Not my fight. Whatever happens to Masaya, he deserves. I did what I thought was best and got Kari out of there—after Kish told her to leave.” Ryou plainly said.

“Ok. Everyone, out to the kitchen and eat breakfast—now. I’ll take care of those two…” Shintaro said, very annoyed by now.

“Uh-oh…” Ichigo, Rini, and Ringo said at the same time.

“Come on, girls.” Sakrua calmly said, ushering the girls to the dining area.

“Hey.” Ryou said, stopping Kari, gently grabbing her arm.

“Hmm?” Kari asked, slightly confused.

“Listen, I’m sorry for everything Masaya said before. My parents adopted him when we were younger; he was a good person. Then, I’m not sure what happened—I mean—I suppose he’s still a good person, but he started hanging out with a new group of people. Who knows? Maybe being here, away from those people, he’ll go back to how he used to be. For his sake, I sure hope so. Anyway, there’s no excuse for what he said. I know I’m not perfect, but I’d like it if you’d give me a chance and get to know me—I’d like to get to know you more as well.” Ryou apologized and then calmly said.

“Me?” Kari softly asked, slightly confused, looking around.

“Yes, you.” Ryou answered, looking at her.

By looking at her face and reading her body language, Ryou could tell that Kari wasn’t used to this kind of attention—or someone asking her out.

“Where is that girl?” Toshi asked, standing in the kitchen.

“Kari?” Nanny asked, looking at her husband.

“Yes, Kari. Didn’t we tell her to get her butt in her and eat something?” Toshi asked, looking at his wife and Sakura.

“That Ryou kid stopped her to talk to her about something or other.” Zakuro said in a bored tone of voice.

“I’ll get them.” Nanny calmly said; she didn’t want Toshi to say something stupid or embarrassing Kari anymore.

When she got to where Ryou had stopped Kari, she stopped in her tracks. Ryou and Kari were talking when Nanny saw something in her she'd never seen before in her—something she had seen on her daughter when she was alive.

Kari looked at Ryou like her, and Kish’s mother looked at their birth father before he died—before she remarried to their stepfather. 

Kari was looking at Ryou like she looked at Toshi—still to this day.

“…Ok…” Kari slowly and shyly said, looking at Ryou.

“Great.” Ryou said with a smile.

“Ok you two; come eat.” Nanny said, finally saying something.

“And you two… Why are you two wet?” Nanny asked, looking at a drenched Kish and Masaya.

“Mr. Momomiya dumped hot water over our heads…” Kish mumbled, walking to the kitchen.

“Then he made us clean it up… I’m sorry I said certain things to you before; that was wrong of me…” Masaya mumbled, walking to the kitchen.

“With how those two were going at it—dumping lukewarm water over their heads was the only way to get them to stop. Then we make them clean up the watery mess and think about what they were saying, doing, or whatever. They may change after breakfast.” Shintaro said, walking to the kitchen.

“Come on, let’s eat.” Nanny said with a smile, leading the way.

“I see you got one of Dad’s famous punishments…” Ichigo, Rini, and Ringo said, looking at Kish and Masaya.

“Famous?” Kish asked, looking at Ichigo.

“One of?” Masaya asked, horrified.

“Oh, yes. You got the tamest one. Kari, sit here.” Ichigo said with a smile as she had Kari sit next to her.

“That was tame?” Masaya asked in shock.

“Well—you’re just wet and had to clean a mess and have to sit here until everyone is done eating. This ain’t nothing. The three of us got into a huge fight one time—we got this punishment, plus, having to sit outside, on a busy street corner with large signs, saying what we were arguing about in the first place. If we couldn’t remember what we were arguing about, Dad would write something extremely embarrassing and make us hold that.” Ichigo explained.

“That’s not the worst of it either.” Rini said with a smile.

“What could be worse than that?” Masaya asked, looking at Rini.

“No TV, phone, tablet of any sort, iPod Touch, video games, or internet.” Rini said, shrinking away.

“What’s so bad about that?” Kish asked, confused, looking from Rini to Kari to Ichigo.

“For a whole month…” Rini explained, causing just about everyone to gasp.

“We could only read books—and for music, we had to use something called MP3 Player—or some kind of fossil iPod or worse—and CDs. It was horrible.” Ringo answered in horror.

“Again… What’s wrong with any of that?” Kish asked in disbelief.

“Maybe it’s because he likes sports and such. Kari, you understand, don’t you?” Rini asked, looking at Kari.

“Understand what? Internet?” Kari asked, only slightly confused.

“Yes, internet. You type stories, don’t you?” Rini asked, looking at Kari.

“No… I hand-write everything; I don’t own a computer—none of us do. Kish and I do have our own MP3 player.” Kari softly answered.

“What about the internet? Don’t you miss it?” Ringo asked, confused.

“I’ve heard of it—and know what it is, but we’ve never had it. So, I guess there’s nothing to miss.” Kari answered, getting stares from a good chunk of people.

“Did I say something wrong?” Kari asked after a few minutes of silence.

“No—I think everyone here except us are used to having internet.” Nanny calmly said with a smile.

“You poor people. I’m so sorry. What did you do for fun?” Maya asked, looking at Kish and Kari.

“Wait. You said you enjoyed playing video games—most systems need internet.” Tart and Haru said at the same time.

“I have a NES. Kari and I usually play different _Mario_ games, _Mortal Kombat_ , or _Donkey Kong Country_. Otherwise I usually kickbox, do Karate, play tetherball, soccer, football, basketball, softball, and hockey—or I read. Yes, we have MP3 players, but we just got those a few months ago; for the most part we have CDs. I don’t think we have anything on those MP3s.” Kish calmly explained, scratching his head.

“I write or read—sometimes Kish makes me play NES. Yes, we mainly use CDs and CD players. Yes, we have MP3s; we won them in something or other. We haven’t even opened them yet.” Kari softly said.

“What’s a NES?” Tart and Haru asked, looking around, confused.

“A really old system that came out in 1985.” Shintaro calmly answered, looking at everyone.

“Hey—does anyone know when we’re supposed to be getting internet here?” Rose and Pepper asked, walking in from wherever.

“Maybe, because of our situation, we won’t be able to have internet.” Ryou said, leaning back in his chair.

“Oh, hahaha. Very funny. But seriously, does anyone know?” Rose asked, looking at the adults.

“He’s right, you know. The internet connects people to the outside world—it would be a risk for any of you youngsters to have social media or whatever and someone finding any of us. It’s a miracle that Mr. Momomiya is able to have a job outside of the house—and Sakura, you two, and the older kids have the option to go out and find jobs. The teens who have school are all stuck here to do any kind of schooling. Witness Protection teachers will be coming here to teach them instead of them going to an actual school. We may not ever have the internet here.” Nanny explained, causing Rose and Pepper to faint.

“What are we supposed to do for fun?” Pudding, Rini, Ringo, Tart, and Haru whined.

“Actual school?” Kari asked, confused.

“Not home school. We went to actual school for preschool and Kindergarten.” Kish calmly answered.

“Oh. That’s right; I forgot about that.” Kari replied, thinking about it a little.

“Home school? How could your parents handle you all the time?” Rose asked in shock. 

“Well, obviously they couldn’t. Stepdad went crazy and killed mom.” Pepper answered Rose, causing Kari to stiffen up.

“Stepdad?” Kari and Kish asked at the same time, confused.

“Well yeah, stepdad. Sometimes I wondered about that woman—her first husband was killed months after the twins were born. Then she remarried—years later he would brutally murder in cold blood.” Pepper answered, eerily calm.

“Oh, yeah—I remember that. The son was shot as well—the girl was sleeping. How someone can just sleep when their family is being murdered, is beyond me.” Rose simply said.

Rose and Pepper were in their own little world, forgetting that they weren’t the only ones in the dining area.

“Excuse me.” Kari said right away, running out of the room to find a bathroom to throw up.

“Hey!” Kish yelled, throwing a salt and pepper shaker at Rose and Pepper.

“What the hell?!” Rose and Pepper yelled in shock.

“Shut the fuck up and look around you stupid bitches! And no, I will not apologize! Not everything is about you or your whatever; there are other people. Well, this was a great way to find out that our dad wasn’t really our dad—that our real dad was murdered before we got a chance to really know him. So, thanks for that. Don’t talk about shit you don’t know! You do not know what happened that day—the day that that man killed our mom! You don’t know. Do you know how long it took for us to get Kari to believe and understand that what happened wasn’t her fault?! I mean, seriously! That man was a drunk—an angry drunk! Kari wasn’t sleeping that day; she was awake—barely. Kari was sick! That man came home from wherever, drunk and pissed off because the house wasn’t fully clean enough for him! Yes, he brutally killed mom. Yes, I was shot! But do you know why I was shot? No, of course, you don’t. I was shot protecting my sister! So, before you go talking shit about shit you don’t know, grow the fuck up!” Kish exclaimed, getting up.

“Aren’t you going to do something about your disrespectful grandson?” Rose and Pepper asked outright.

“Yes, I am. Kish, come back here right now! Your sister will be just fine for a few minutes.” Nanny called Kish before he rounded a corner.

“What? I’m not apologizing to them!” Kish shot back.

“Lose the attitude. I’m not asking you to apologize to these two.” Nanny started.

“What?!” Pepper and Rose screeched, shocked.

“Oh, boy…” Toshi sighed.

“You two, knock it off. I could fire you right here, right now.” Nanny said right away.

“Why would you fire us? We’re your best workers.” Pepper said right away, with a smile.

“How do we know that? We know nothing about our other workers; they could be ten times better than you’ll ever be. Maybe not. Anyway, I don’t give a damn how good of a worker you are—not when it comes to my family. We had this discussion yesterday when we first arrived. My grandchildren watched their mother being murdered. That monster of a man killed my only child and shot my grandson. My granddaughter had to watch both; she did not take it well and blamed herself—nearly killing herself in the process. As Kish said before, it took forever to get her to understand that it wasn’t her fault. And here you two are—two grown ass, immature women my grandchildren don’t know—talking about something you don’t understand. So yes, I should fire you on the spot. However, I’m not going to do that; I am going to give you both one more shot. You cross me, my husband, my grandchildren, or anyone in this house again, you will be fired. Now Kish… I kept you here because I want to let you know that you will be their boss and are to monitor them. Do not abuse this power. Now, go check up on Kari.” Nanny explained before walking away, beyond pissed off, leaving everyone standing or sitting in the dining area, stunned.

“Kish wait!” Ichigo called, running after him, along with Ryou.

“What is it?” Kish asked as calmly as he could.

“Can we help?” Ichigo asked, looking at Kish.

“Why?” Kish asked, confused.

“Because we want to be friends with her. Well, I want to be friends with her. I think Ryou wants to be more than friends with her—but I think you know that already.” Ichigo said, looking at Kish, shocking him.

“She didn’t have very many friends, did she?” Ryou asked, looking at Kish, noticing his face.

“She had me; that was it. She had the one boyfriend—but he was a piece of crap who wanted nothing but sex. And when she refused to do that, he beat the crap out of her.” Kish said, clenching and unclenching his hands.

“Well, I’ll be her friend. I think there are a few other girls here who want to be her friend as well. And who know? Maybe you’ll make some new friends as well.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Right. You really don’t hide anything, do you? You’re not really good at playing coy.” Kish said, looking at Ichigo, who started blushing.

“Help me with Kari and then we’ll talk.” Kish said, flashing a smile that made Ichigo melt.

“Kari?” The trio asked when they got to her, Ichigo, and Makoto’s room.

The door was open, and it didn’t look like anyone was in there. There was, however, a knife with some on it on the floor.

“Kari?!” Kish called out, frantically looking around.

“What are you doing?” Mamoru asked, walking by.

“Looking for my sister…” Kish frantically answered.

“Your sister? Kari?” Mamoru asked, looking at Kish.

“Yes, that’s her. What of it?” Kish asked, slightly annoyed.

“She’s sleeping in your bed. I would assume it’s your bed anyway; there’s a few pictures of you and her on your nightstand.” Mamoru said, looking at Kish.

“How do you know that?” Kish asked, becoming defensive.

“I chased that Masaya guy away from her. From all the tension earlier, it seems to me that she’s uncomfortable around him—and it’s clear you don’t like him.” Mamoru explained.

“Well, thanks for that.” Kish said as calmly as he could; he’d beat Masaya’s ass later.

“You’re welcome. Oh, and I bandaged up her arm.” Mamoru calmly said.

“Huh?” Kish asked, looking at Mamoru.

“I bandaged up her arm. She had a decent sized cut on her upper right arm. Before you assume anything—because I heard she used to self-harm—it didn’t look self-inflicted. Plus, she’s right-handed. There’s no way she could intentionally cut herself in that specific spot unless she were left-handed. And again, before you jump to conclusions, I don’t think Masaya did anything; I think it was just an accident. It really wasn’t that bad—no stitches were needed; she just needed to be bandaged up—properly.” Mamoru said seriously.

“If it was just an accident, why didn’t she come get help?” Ichigo asked, confused.

“I think she wanted to be left alone.” Ryou calmly said.

“Anyway, it looked like she had tried to bandage her own arm. She must’ve got it to where she thought it was good enough and then cried herself to sleep. Yes, she’s fine.” Mamoru calmly explained.

“How do you know that? How do you know what to look for?” Ichigo asked as Usagi came running upstairs.

“I was studying to be a doctor. I graduated high school early at sixteen and immediately went onto college. I was supposed to be going into my first year of medical school.” Mamoru explained before Usagi ran into him.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Usagi called as she steadied herself.

“What are you doing?” Ichigo asked, confused.

“Getting to the shower before my roommates. See you later!” Usagi called, running to her room.

Just then, Minako and Berry came running up.

“She’s already in there.” Ichigo simply said.

“Damn…” Both girls mumbled as they trudged to their room.

“Ok… I’m going to check up on Kari. Thanks for bandaging her up.” Kish said, looking at Mamoru.

“It’s no problem. I hope all gets settled soon.” Mamoru said, heading to his room to read a book.

Sure enough, when the three got to Kish and Ryou’s room, Kari was passed out on Kish’s bed with her upper arm bandaged up and tear stains all down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry for all you and your sister had to go through.” Ichigo said, looking at Kish.

“Thanks, but it’s not your fault…” Kish started but stopped when he saw two people he really didn’t want to see.

“There you are. We’ve been searching all over for you.” Rose and Pepper said, out of breath.

‘I highly doubt that.’ Kish, Ryou, and Ichigo thought to themselves.

“What do you want?” Kish asked, looking at them.

“Now, you listen here…” Rose started.

“No, you listen to me. I don’t give a crap on what you want or don’t want. Stay out of my way and leave me and my sister alone, and we won’t have a problem. I could care less if you get fired or not. So, just get out of my room.” Kish said seriously.

“It’s not just your room; you do have a roommate.” Pepper said, looking at Kish.

“I don’t want you in here either.” Ryou said, looking at the two women in the doorway.

“Well, we never…” Rose and Pepper said at the same time.

“Go to work or whatever…” Kish grumbled.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“We told you we didn’t want you here… Sorry; we thought you were someone else.” Kish and Ryou said at the same time.

“I figured as much. Rose and Pepper just left and I kind of heard some of your conversation. I just came to see if you found Kari and how she was doing. But—it seems she’s ok?” Keiichiro asked, looking at the sleeping girl on Kish’s bed.

“Yeah, she’s ok. That Mamoru guy said she somehow accidently cut herself and that he bandaged her up. You can tell Grandma Kari’s fine.” Kish simply said.

“Are you going to let her sleep? I mean, it’s almost 9:30 AM.” Maya said, walking by.

“She can sleep until she wakes up.” Kish said, slightly annoyed.

“Ok.” Maya said, walking away, arms up in the air.

“Well, I guess I should go get changed. We’ll talk later?” Ichigo asked, looking at Kish.

“Yeah—you can count on it.” Kish said with a smile as she walked away…


End file.
